


Wish

by Miss_Laney



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Byleth is 15, Child!Byleth, F/M, Hurt and comfort, Male My Unit | Byleth, More tags to be added as time goes on, S P O I L E R S, Spoilers, but not really, not even funny there are so many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Laney/pseuds/Miss_Laney
Summary: Byleth is struck with a decision, and he has to deal with the consequences of his choice.





	1. Byleth's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I love these prompts, I discussed this a lot on tumblr, and I love how it turned out!

Byleth had always been quite closed about his emotions, from the mercenary background, to his teaching job, he had never truly felt sorrow.

That is, until today.

Edelgard…

**Edelgard…**

By the goddess, Edelgard.

_She’d gone rogue._

He’d been too busy the weeks before the mission, grading papers, grieving… He’d never had a chance to talk to his students.

##  _ **Not once.** _

They’d been all alone as they were going through it and it had all been his fault. _He didn’t notice Edelgard, he didn’t notice Flayn, and he didn’t notice anyone else, too busy relaxing in his own thoughts without Sothis to even think about anyone else._

How the hell did he not notice?

_She’s abandoned you._

That sickly voice called out in his head.

He felt disgusted in himself.

All of this swirled and swirled in his head as he stood still in front of the church, the stained windows portraying varying colors across his face.

“Byleth?”

Ah… Flayn.

He hadn’t spoken to her in ages.

He supposed now would be a good time.


	2. Dream

Byleth allowed himself a moment of respite before he even considered talking to Flayn again. He didn't want to snap at the girl who'd done absolutely nothing wrong. 

“Byleth?” Flayn repeated once again, a curious glaze to her green eyes.

Byleth mumbled quietly, narrowing his eyes as he glanced down at his hands, breaths escaped him in short and uncoordinated bursts. 

** _He couldn't stop thinking about it._ **

_ **Rhea’s angry scream. The final glance Edelgard had thrown him. The ringing in his ears as he was forced to battle the older girl he had learned to appreciate as family.** _

##  ** _He felt like everything was collapsing._ **

Then he blinked, light returning to his eyes as he was thrown back into reality by Flayn moving her hands to cup his.

“Are you okay?” She whispered sadly, leaning closer to him.

“I'll be fine.” He whispered, tilting his head up towards the light of the cathedral window.

“That's not what I asked, Byleth.” Flayn responded in an almost comedic tone.

He would have laughed if he didn't feel like he was going to shatter.

“I know.”

Flayn glanced at him again, drawing her eyes away from his hands to stare directly into his soul.

_He couldn't lie to her, and he knew it._

“I'll ask again Byleth.” He wanted to rest. “Are you okay?”

He blinked.

**He couldn't stop the words from escaping from his mouth.**

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a joy to write! I'm so invested in this and I'm not even past the intro yet hhhhhhhh


End file.
